fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail Zerø: Chapter 13
Eternal Adventures is the 13th and final chapter of Fairy Tail Zerø, a prequel to Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Their adventure in due part of encountering each other eventually is the reason behind the founding of the Mage guild Fairy Tail. After the many trials and tribulations over the next decade however, brands the start of the new generation. Summary Yuri Dreyar is shocked that Mavis wants to start a Mage Guild, as his two friends look on in surprise, and Mavis enthusiastically says yes. The three men remain confused, saying that even if they know Magic, they're treasure hunters. Yuri asks Mavis whether she's going to look for fairies, and Mavis says she is, but that they all need a place to which they can come home. Remembering Zera telling her that she's only returning to inside Mavis, Mavis declares that she's starting a guild inside Magnolia Town. Warrod asks her if Tenrou Island might be better, but Mavis says that while the defeat of Blue Skull is a good thing, it has thrown the city's economy into chaos. Precht and Warrod concur, acknowledging that in spite of Blue Skull's evil, the city could not have prospered without the guild. Mavis says guilds have as much power as cities and a great deal of influence. She adds that Zera wanted to save the city, and that doesn't just involve defeating Blue Skull, but building a prosperous future together, something that Mavis believes is possible through cooperation. Mavis says that they could pretend that Tenrou Island is their sacred ground, and convinces the others to go along with it. They then must find a name for the guild, and Mavis chooses "Fairy Tail." Yuri mistakes it for "Fairy Tale"; Warrod considers it too "fancy-sounding"; and Precht asks what about them is "fairy-like". Mavis then gives the speech asking about whether fairies have tails, and says that she hopes to capture the "eternal mystery and eternal adventure" in the name. Fairy Tail gets the Council's backing, joins the guild community and guild alliance, and reaches out to the rest of Magnolia. Yuri, Precht and Warrod leave Sylph Labyrinth to found the guild, and some time later, they finish building it, posing for a picture to afterwards to celebrate their success; Yuri addresses Mavis as their master, much to her surprise, with Warrod noting that it was her idea and Precht isn't the "fairy-type". Mavis says she wants to make the guild one that values peace and is a family, with friends who can rely on each other. Meanwhile, Geoffrey watches from behind a tree, declaring his intent to found a guild to oppose theirs: Phantom Lord. Mavis then thinks about Zera, and wants Fairy Tail to be a guild for adventurers, and a place for them to call home. Zera's illusion watches from a tree branch as Mavis calls out to her friends to go on the adventure. It is then that the years pass, with wars raging; Yuri gets married and has a child, but later dies not many years after. "Something" happens to Mavis after she declares Precht to be the second Guild Master; Warrod leaves the guild sometime after Precht starts becoming obsessed with Dark Magic. Many more events then take place between then and X784, which lead up to the disappearance of Fairy Tail on Tenrou Island and their victory in the Grand Magic Games in X791. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used * None Spells used * None Abilities used * None Items used * None Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Zerø Chapters